Five Nights at Freddy's - The Full Story
by AHeartForTheChildren
Summary: Five Nights at Freddy's is shrouded with mystery and missing puzzle pieces. So is the backstory. This is what I think happened. Note: None of this can be proven by fact! The story ranges from the missing children to Fredbear, and of course the purple murderer. But it all started with the Puppet...
1. Chapter One: The Puppet

Part One

He could hear music. It was the songs he heard during the day and at night, the songs of joy that he wished he could witness. He knew there was fun inside. He knew that if he were to step foot into the restaurant, he would be fooling himself. He was poor, blind, and had no family to call his own. You could tell too. His hair was shaved all the way off, and his face was dirty from the lack of cleanliness. The only part of his face that was not dirt smudged was the tracks that his tears had made from his blank eyes to his chin. They had asked him not to sit outside the restaurant but he didn't care. He came back every day, because this place reminded him of when his mother used to take him in there before he became blind, and before she disappeared.

Standing at the front doors, he pressed his face up against the cold glass, and listened to kids running, squealing and having fun. The boy imagined having friends like that and he would picture himself in the building playing tag with them.

Suddenly he felt a warm hand grasp his shoulder. The boy gasped and quickly jumped back. The hand came off this shoulder. "Hey," a soothing male voice cooed. "It's ok. You've been out here defenseless, for two weeks."

The boy didn't respond. "I've got something for you. You must really be hungry. Here let me get something."

He heard the man's footsteps walk away, and then the opening and shutting of the trunk of a car. He came back and handed the small boy a cupcake. "It's me. Here's a little something for you. Eat it quick before anyone sees. I'm not supposed to give you food…"  
The boy quickly ate the cupcake. It has been long since eating something so delicious. The man got in the car and drove away quite quickly. The boy wanted to yell good bye to the man, but he couldn't. Something was wrong. His throat suddenly felt like it was on fire. The boy couldn't breathe. His throat swelled up. That man didn't help him, he _poisoned_ him. That was the last thing the boy remembered before his life faded away.

Part Two

"Brilliant. This design will work perfectly."

The boy couldn't move his body.

"Yeah, nice friendly design, and all the kids will love him. His job is to give gifts."

He could actually see! But not like before… Everything was hazy, and dark around the rims. He still couldn't move. His chest felt extremely heavy and sounds he heard were distorted and warbled. He then realized that he wasn't breathing either.

"Ok, Puppet." A man who was quite tan and a man in a purple uniform were standing over him. He was confused. Why were they calling him Puppet? "Are you ready to make kids happy? You know, if you give them enough gifts, they might really love you."

"Why are you talking to it? It's an animatronic, not a living being. They only understand phrases like, 'Hello' or 'May I have a present'. They do have artificial intelligence, but they aren't human." The purple suited man spoke this time.

"Yeah, guess you're right. Ok, I don't need your help anymore; I can lift him into the box by myself. He's as light as a stuffed animal." The man with a fake tan picked him up and swung him over his shoulder. Behind the man was a mirror. The boy glanced at his reflection without moving his head but instead of seeing himself, he saw exactly what they've been calling him: a puppet-like animatronic with a tear-stained mask. He thought it was fitting, and surprisingly, he was calm about it, but he still was confused. Had he died? He must have. But how did he possess this new animatronic? Maybe it was because he had died outside the restaurant. He would never know.

"Ok, well I have to go back to training the new employees at the old restaurant. Have fun setting him up." The man holding the Puppet snorted at the sarcasm in the purple clothed man's voice as he walked away.

The tan man gently placed him in a blue and purple box and set him up. "We haven't figured out a way to seal this box… I don't think we'll need to, it's not like you're going anywhere. You're just a robot of sorts. You're the first of the new series of animatronics coming in so you don't really have any buddies yet. We're working on it, hang in there." The man shut the box and walked away. Inside the box was dark. The boy or "Puppet" still couldn't move. He could only stay completely still while confusion anger and sadness all swarmed in his mind.

It seemed like hours went by before it became night. When it did, he suddenly could move. But he wasn't moving the animatronic, he was moving as a spirit. The animatronic body was long and skinny and his legs were tapered off to a point. His fingers were long and spindly and it was quite stuffy in the box. The Puppet's spirit pushed open the top of the box and looked around. The room was small, dark and had prizes covering all the walls.

The Puppet didn't want to look around though; he wanted to go find the men he had just seen. He touched the wall behind him and his arm went right through the wall. He then tried his head. He looked out and saw the street. He could sense where to go like an unknown force was telling him to go that way. This was his unfinished business. He'd find out who killed him, and get revenge. The Puppet would find out who he was now, and slowly forget who he was before.

 ** _To be continued..._ **


	2. Chapter Two: Finding the Killer

The Puppet's spirit floated down the quiet streets of an urban town, not seeing any signs of anyone anywhere. Oddly enough, the Puppet had vague memories of the next town he flew into. The streets and the buildings were all but too familiar to him. Then he realized he knew now where he was. He wasn't too far from where he was murdered. Flying faster than he thought he could, he zoomed up to the front of a building named Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But, wait, this wasn't where he remembered being murdered. The building's name was Fredbear's Family Diner! And it was much, much, smaller. The spirit guessed that someone else now owned it. Through the glass doors he saw a man in a suit, presumably the manager talking to the new owner of the establishment. The Puppet's spirit went through the doors and listened in on the conversation.

The man in the suit sounded desperate when he said, "I told you… It's time to shut this place down. I've got a whole new building being built in the next town over. My men are in the works of creating whole new animatronics based on the ones that you don't have to climb into and risk getting killed in… I think they've even finished one already!"

The owner rubbed his face with his hands, and then spoke. "You're telling me that you made a whole new building, and didn't even ask me about it first? I bought this from Fred years ago, and only got to open it just last year. And now you're asking me to sell it to you too?"

"Well that is what I'm hoping, yes."

Staring at his employed manager the owner finally stated, "No. I will not. Nothing bad has happened, and I have a very well trained employee on my side. He will teach all new employees on how to operate my machines, and they will be just fine. So you can hold off on your new building and your new animatronics, because I am just fine with how my company has been running."

The manager was furious. "Fine! But I will get your establishment. One day there _will_ be a slip up, and I will be right there to take the company right out of your fingertips." He then stormed out and went right through the Puppet's spirit. He decided to follow the manager.

As the man pushed through the glass door he felt a cold chill go down his spine. It wasn't cold outside, he just felt… disturbed. He looked back, but there was nothing but the building behind him. Seething with anger, he punched the wall of the building. Pain shot up his arm, but he barely noticed. He just had an idea. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number, waiting for whoever it was to pick up.

Three rings later, a male voice answered, "Hello?"

This caught the Puppet's attention. The voice was identical to that of his killer's voice.

"Yeah, hi, it's me. I have another job for you my friend. Not getting rid of another annoying blind homeless boy, no, this one will take more effort, and skill."

"…who is it then?"

The Puppet couldn't believe it. He had found who had killed him: this man and his hit man. But how would he get revenge if he were just a spirit? He hadn't figured that part out yet.

"At some point tomorrow during work I'd like you to kill some kids. It will ruin this business once and for all. Be careful about it though, or we will BOTH be arrested."

"Which kids? By the way, this job will cost more."

"Yeah, yeah I know… Doesn't matter who they are, just get it done. Just be careful. If you get caught you don't get the money."

"Got it."

The manager hung up with his employer and laughed. "Oh that was much too easy. But it's not over yet." He walked away, and the Puppet's spirit felt like it was being tugged back to where he came from. Something was guiding him, telling him where to go, what to do. In a way, he really _was_ like a puppet. He went back to the new building and slipped back into his box. Tomorrow would be a new day.

 **The Next Day**

The Puppet's spirit once again emerged from his box. He went back to the building. It was day now. As he went through the glass doors again, he saw kids running around, and having fun. He felt his chest sink, longing to play with them. But he knew that would now never happen.

The Puppet noticed that a desperate kid was talking to his father next to a set of red double doors. "Daddy, why do I have to stay here while you work? Brother will get me again!"

"I have to, Thomas. That's how I make money; I train other employees to work. Your brother will be fine. Just play with the rest of the little kids." It was the same man that had the purple suit on in the other restaurant. He also had a yellow badge on his chest.

Unsure of himself, the boy sighed. "Ok daddy, I will."

"Good, now make daddy proud and go play with the rest of the kids." He ruffled the boy's thick, brown hair and then went into the doors and shut them. The young boy went and played with the other kids.

The Puppet liked this kid. He wanted to be friends with the boy, and felt like he would get along with him. The Puppet's spirit flew up next to the boy and tried to grab his hand, but it slipped right through his. The boy shivered and then walked away. And there the lonely spirit sat, lost, alone, and with no one to talk to. But he wouldn't be alone for long.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter Three: Thomas

Thomas was sitting in front of Stage 1 with two kids he had just met. They were watching Fredbear and Spring Bonnie perform. His friends were thrilled to see the animatronics actually move on their own. But Thomas knew how they moved. There were humans currently operating the machines in there. His father told him not to tell the kids or else it would ruin the magic. Once the curtain lowered and the show was over, his new friends clapped.

"Hey Tommy, did you like the show?" The brunette boy to his right, smiled.

"I guess. I see it every day, so it's a little boring for me."

The blond haired girl to his left gasped and then giggled. "You are SO lucky. I love this place!"

Just then one of the spring Bonnie mascots approached the kids. "Hey kids! Did you enjoy Fredbear's show?"

"I did!" The brunette boy jumped up and down and then giggled when he fell over.

"Let me help you up." The golden rabbit extended his hand. The boy grasped it firmly and was pulled up. "Hey, since you guys loved the show so much, why don't I show you three a special show? It's in the back room, but it's only for the most special kids!"

This didn't seem right to Thomas. He knew this place inside and out. There was no "special show". Thomas shook his head. "Um you guys can go without me… I don't feel like it…"

His friends glanced over at him. The girl asked, "Why not?"

"I don't feel very good… I probably had too much cake."

"Ok, suit yourself," The girl shrugged and waved. "See you later!" Spring Bonnie walked backstage holding the hands of the boy and the girl.

Tommy sat down and waited for them to come back. The Puppet's spirit then entered the room, and he knew exactly what was going on. The Puppet tried his hardest to speak to the boy. Even though he knew Thomas couldn't feel him, he grabbed his shoulders and exclaimed, "Save them!"

Thomas heard a voice. He heard it speak to him. He looked around to see who said that, but he didn't see who it came from. Again he heard it, "Save them!" Thomas shivered and felt the need to get up out of his seat, so he did. The voice was now chanting, "Save them! Save them!" The Puppet's spirit continued to chant and followed Thomas as he crazily ran to go check on his friends.

Turning the corner, he slowly poked his head around a doorway. What he saw would change his life forever. A man wearing the same purple uniform his dad had to wear was carrying his friends. They were limp, pale, and bloody. He stuffed them both into spare suits, the girl in the spring Bonnie head and the boy into a spare Fredbear costume. Thomas whimpered involuntarily, and stifled a scream. He ran back out towards the stage. Sprinting towards the doors his father worked behind, he rounded another corner. His brother jumped out and scared him, wearing a Foxy mask. Thomas fell over and curled up in a ball crying.

"Whoa, I didn't scare you that bad did I?" His brother laughed. "Pathetic."  
Thomas got up and looked up at his brother. "N-no… I… I saw something… A man in the yellow costume… he-"

His older brother took off the mask and snorted. "You're afraid of Foxy _and_ stupid spring Bonnie? Wow you're even more of a wimp then I thought."

"But I-"

"I don't need to hear you cry to me. You cry all the time. You're just a puny little man aren't you?" His brother mocked him as he turned around and left.

Thomas sat in the middle of the floor as sobs controlled his body. He crawled under a table and cried until it was finally time to go home. When he got home the boy sat down on his carpet and sniffled. His Foxy plush toy had no head. These stuffed animals were his only friends. His dad and brother never listened to him anyway.

The boy got up to go get dinner. He didn't eat at the restaurant, he was too afraid of the purple man coming back. But when he got to the door, it was locked. He pounded on the door, but no one came. He curled up on the floor and cried. The Puppet's spirit had followed Thomas home. He possessed a Fredbear plushy that sat on top of his bed.

Gently the Puppet said, "What did he do this time? He locked you in your room…" he got visions of Thomas being bullied before, "…again. Don't be scared. I am here with you."

Thomas cried harder than he ever has before. The spooky disoriented voice was real. It was all around him. He was scared. He remembered all of the good times at the restaurant, and all he could thing about was voices, the bodies that were stained crimson red, and a man in a spring Bonnie suit. And the worst part of it was that he had to go back tomorrow.

The Puppet felt for the little boy. If he hadn't tried to get Thomas to stop the murderer, then the boy wouldn't be so alone and afraid. _Just like he was._ The Puppet was quiet for a while before finally saying, "Tomorrow is another day." Then his spirit waited, because now more than ever, the Puppet was determined to help the little boy. Something deep inside told him that it was the right thing to do. He knew what to do.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter Four: Tomorrow Is Another Day

Thomas woke up on his cold floor, right where he cried himself to sleep. It was a Sunday, the only day his dad had off of work. He checked the door. It was open. "You know he is hiding again." Thomas knew that voice was the same as the one that warned him about his friends' demise yesterday. He ignored it now as best as he could. Thomas sat down in the middle of a pile of his plushies.

Every time Thomas got new friends, they would always disappear the next day. But this is the first time it has ever happened like it did… He shook the memory away. Referencing to the plush bear, bunny, chicken, and fox, he stated, "These are my friends."

The distorted voice replied, "He won't stop until you find him."

Thomas felt the tears coming back. They rolled slowly down his face as he got up in search of his brother, although he knew his brother had terrible intentions. He walked down a hallway into a pink room. On the floor was a plushy of one of the new animatronics the company was promoting. But instead of a pink and white fox like he remembered it, someone had ripped it apart.

"Over there." The creepy voice uttered from the hallway.

Slowly Thomas crept through the hallway and into the living room. The cold chill of the room made Thomas shiver. Or perhaps it was the dread of finding his brother that made chills creep down his spine. He walked over to the television. A commercial for the Fredbear and Friends show came on. Even though the commercial's date was from last year, Thomas still found it entertaining.

Coming closer to turn off the TV, he reached out for the off button. Suddenly Thomas was knocked over in fright when his brother jumped out from behind the TV wearing the head of Plush Foxy. Lying on the floor once again, Thomas cried as his brother howled with laughter.

Silently the Puppet's spirit whispered, "Tomorrow is another day."

 **The Next Day**

Hiding beneath the table, Thomas realized that his brother had left him. His brother was his ride home. His brother knew he hated this place now. But he didn't have enough time to think before the puppet's spirit reminded him of that already. Again, Thomas ignored the spirit's words as he hid under the table. But he paid attention when heard, "-Hurry run towards the exit."

Thomas got up and scrambled towards the exit without hesitation. But right before he could leave, a man dressed in a Fredbear costume blocked the exit. Wide eyed, the boy stepped back. Immediately Thomas and the spirit realized it was the same man who had killed Thomas's friends, so the spirit blurted, "It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!"

Running into the next room Thomas found himself surrounded by golden animatronics. He whimpered as his knees buckled beneath him. But before he could collapse to the floor, the Puppet encouraged him. "You can find help if you get past them. You have to be strong."

Thomas shook his head. He was going to go get his father. Running back to the red double doors, he opened them just enough to see his father wearing his trademark purple suit, and yellow badge. He was placing a yellow Bonnie head on a man.

"-invisible to animatronics, and is always off-camera." Thomas tried to get his father's attention. For a small amount of time, Thomas had stopped crying. "As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." His father was still working. And Tommy knew he wouldn't be happy to be interrupted.

After shutting the doors, he went back to the other room to go run for help. As soon as he did, the man in the Fredbear costume appeared behind him and shouted, "Hello friend!"

Quickly diving under a table, the boy hid. He cried and finally gave up. _I can't do this anymore. I can't._ Thomas thought to himself. The Puppet's spirit felt that heavy feeling again. He sighed and hesitated before gently repeating himself one more time. "Tomorrow is another day."

 **The Next Day**

Something had happened. The golden suits were no longer safe to wear. At a sister location, multiple spring locks of similar suits malfunctioned simultaneously, deeming them unsafe to wear. Also, there were rumors of murder, but they couldn't quite press charges until they found the bodies of Thomas's missing friends. The murderer was put in jail, but soon released after finding no evidence. The murderer couldn't work this day though, as the suits were discontinued.

The Puppet reminded him this, and told him he could exit this time for that reason. So Thomas got out from under his usual hiding spot, and exited. The parking lot was less full than usual. Most of the parents had been scared away. In the parking lot, a boy was playing with a plush Spring Bonnie.

"Where is your plush toy? Mine is Spring Bonnie." The boy asked with a smile. Thomas stared at the ground as tears marked his face. The small boy continued. "My daddy says I have to be careful with him or I will pinch my finger. He is a finger trap he says." Thomas didn't want to hear it anymore. Walking back towards his house, Thomas left the lot.

Going down the street, the red haired girl called out to him. "You'd better watch out! I hear they come to life at night." Thomas stepped towards her. Did she know? "And if you die, they hide your body and never tell anyone."

This made Thomas cry even harder. The girl had a confused look on her face. "Why do you look so worried? See you at the party! Ha ha ha!" Obviously she didn't know what was going on. Then he remembered the party. Thomas had completely forgotten. His birthday was close. His dad had set up a play date party with a bunch of kids he didn't know so that Thomas could make friends for his birthday. Running faster than he ever had, Thomas sprinted down the sidewalk towards his home.

A girl who was his neighbor tried to talk to him. She was surrounded by plushies. He kept running. A boy Thomas recognized as his brother's best friend was laughing at him. He kept running. And finally he passed a boy with a balloon in his hand, standing outside his house. Again, Thomas kept running.

He finally made it. He reached his house, and entered unaware his brother was hiding again. "Be careful." The spirit warned him. Running all the way to his room, Thomas stopped inside the door, panting. He was a mess. Sweat and tears covered him like a costume. At least he was home. He believed he was safe for now. But as he tried to climb into bed, his brother scared him again. The Puppet couldn't imagine why his brother would torment him like that. He hated it.

Losing hope that the boy would ever be happy, the Puppet doubted himself when he reassured Thomas, saying, "Tomorrow is another day."

He was a broken record.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	5. Chapter Five: The Party

"No, I'm trying to tell you, my friends are in the back room, they-"

"Oh, the back room you say? Well you must really fear that room, huh? No security cams in there either, Dad told me. Hey, let's take a little visit to the back room shall we?" Thomas's brother smirked as he grabbed him.

"NO! Let go of me! STOP!" Thomas pleaded.

"Good thing you're younger than me. Otherwise I couldn't pick you up." Thomas was five, turning six tomorrow.

Opening the door to the room, Tommy's brother pushed him in. Quickly shutting the door, his brother locked it from the outside. "Dad has a lot of keys, I noticed. Have fun with the animatronics baby brother."

He could hear his brother laughing but to Thomas this wasn't funny. "Please let me out."

No response. The laughing grew farther away. He could literally see his friend's hair tuft poking out of the Fredbear suit. Panicked, he shouted, "PLEASE!"

His brother had left. Crawling into the fetal position, the young boy cried, " _Please let me out…."_

But of course his brother didn't let him out until 12pm. That night, Thomas realized he was afraid of the dark.

 **The Day of the Party**

Birthday parties are supposed to be a place of joy and fun. The party was supposed to make Thomas feel safe, and make him feel loved. Instead, all he felt was cold and utter fear. What was his brother going to do to torture him today? What had he done to deserve this? Thomas felt like it was his entire fault. But in reality, it was just fear eating him from the inside. At first it had all started with harmless pranks from his brother. Now it had been taken too far.

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby isn't he?" Three of his brother's friends were surrounding him. They were all wearing mascot masks.

"It's hilarious." His brother had an amused look on his face behind the foxy mask. Tommy could see it in his eyes. "Why don't we help him get a closer look? He will love it!"

"No! Please!" Pleading on his knees, Thomas looked up into his brother's eyes for any sign of sympathy. There was none.

"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" Two of the four friends lifted him up and carried him closer to the Stage One animatronics as the others watched.

Thrashing and screaming the little boy cried, "No! I don't want to go!"

His brother only laughed and said, "You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!"

Now up in front of the Fredbear animatronic, they stopped. "Hey guys, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!"

The brother chanted, "On THREE! One…. Two….." They placed him inside the gaping jaw of Fredbear. It tightened around Thomas's head and part of his upper shoulders. Frantically the boy tried to squirm out, and he cried viciously. Suddenly he heard clicking noises and gears switching back and forth. It was a spring lock malfunction. That's when the jaws tightened and crushed Thomas's entire skull.

Tommy's brother and his friends stood paralyzed with fear of what would happen next. One of the boys with a Freddy mask ran to go get help. He grabbed the arm of a near-by employee and explained to him that there had been a spring lock malfunction. The man in the purple uniform ran to the stage, and when he saw Thomas in the jaws of Fredbear, he immediately released the spring locks with a hand crank he had on his belt. Carrying the bloody and unconscious little boy in his arms he felt tears fill his eyes.

"Son…"

Thomas was transported to the hospital. Going into surgery as soon as he got there, he could hear almost nothing. Just the indistinct chattering of adults. Then everything went black. When he woke up, he was in his room. But it wasn't exactly his room. It had the same toys and plushies, but the room was arranged differently. There were two doors on each side of his room, and his bedside table had pills, flowers and an IV drip. Confused, he picked up a nearby flashlight and the boy looked out the left door. A shadowed figure that looked similar to the blue animatronic Bonnie was hiding around the corner. He quickly shut the door. It was extremely vivid and real, but that wasn't how he remembered Bonnie at all. This version was nightmarish and had eerily sharp teeth and claws. He realized then that he'd have to fight to survive.

He was in a comma. For six days, the boy laid unconscious but still breathing on his hospital bed. His brother finally had the courage to talk to the boy. Standing above his brother, he saw flowers and pills on his bedside table. There was an IV drip attached to Thomas's arm, and a heart monitor hooked up to him. Nestled in the crook of tommy's arm was a Fredbear plushy. He choked back tears and held his hand to his mouth. He did this. He was the one who put his brother into a deep unconsciousness. Clutching the side of his brother's hospital bed he sobbed until his eyes were dry.

Wiping his eyes with shaky hands, the thirteen year old boy whispered, "Tommy?"

He paused for a long time, before saying, "Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me." He hesitated and then almost started to cry again when saying, "I'm sorry."

The little boy's heart monitor suddenly spiked and beeped rapidly. Thomas's brother jumped back and his heart raced fast too. He stuttered when yelling for the nurses to come in. Doctors, surgeons and nurses flooded the room as the brother was pushed out the door. They got Thomas on a rolling stretcher and rolled him out of the room. One of the doctors exclaimed, "He's dying! Quick, get him to the ER now!"

Deep in his comma, the six year old boy sat on his imaginary rug. Tears permanently marked his face, but he was expressionless. Sitting next to him was his four plushies. On the other side, the Fredbear plushy sat with white iris pinpricks in his eyes. It spoke to him now more clearly than ever. The voice was no longer distorted, but instead, it felt as if the voice were right next to him. It felt real and with each word, Thomas soaked it in.

The Puppet's spirit stated, "You're broken."

Slowly the four plushies disappeared as he went on, this time with a mocking tone. "We are still your friends. Do you still believe that?"

All of the other plushies had vanished. Gently the voice whispered, "I'm still here."

As the Fredbear plushy faded, the very clear voice said, " _I will put you back together._ "

Faintly, Thomas heard a flat line from a heart monitor. Then, he felt a cold dark heavy feeling on his chest. He was no longer breathing, and he was scared. Everything was hazy. What exactly had happened to him? He looked up and saw a mask on the face of a bald boy.

"Was it you?" Thomas asked, his voice shaking.

The Puppet's spirit picked up the boy and hugged him. "Yes." He let the boy go and held his hand, as they walked down the halls of the hospital.

"It's me."

 _ **To be continued…**_


	6. Chapter Six: Aftermath

The owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza rubbed his face with his hands and let out a large sigh. The franchise was ruined. Two murders. One fatal bullying incident. Three deaths. The two murders weren't confirmed, as they couldn't find the bodies, but surveillance cameras reported a man in a costume holding the hands of the two missing kids. The man who was in a purple uniform wouldn't admit to committing the murders, but the man who lost his son ratted him out after checking all of the security tapes. They couldn't find him anywhere else on the tapes, so they didn't know where the bodies were. The villain was captured and in jail.

How could have the owner let this happen? Also, the main Fredbear animatronic was ruined at the jaw, and was now being dismantled. He had to sell the business now. But who would be crazy enough to buy a franchise that had been tainted with such a heavy subject as death?

As if to answer his questions, the manager strolled through the doors of the restaurant with a faint smile on his face. "Hello, business partner."

The owner stared at him. "You've got to be kidding me… You wouldn't…!"

"Actually, I would."

"But- Why? The business is soiled, and there's no way any parent in their right minds would ever come back and bring their kid's to the company ever again!"

The manager thought for a moment before replying, "What if I made safety features in the animatronics? Attach them to a criminal data base?"

"The spring lock animatronics are being scrapped due to recant incidents if you don't recall-"

"I won't be using any spring animatronics. They have proven way too dangerous. As I told you before, I have the blue prints for new animatronics based on the old figures. And you know how a lot of the kids are afraid of Foxy? Well that won't be an issue either, because the new designs are going to be much kid friendlier."

The owner tried to fight the urge to hold on to his business, but it was no use. He hesitated before muttering, "Fine. The company's yours. What do you need out of this building?"

"I would like to have the four old animatronics, you know, for parts. I'd also like to keep the title of the restaurant." He quickly added, "Oh, and I'd like to bring the spring lock suits and endoskeletons back with me."

"Why would you want them? They're both old, and I've already had my best employee board up the room. Fredbear won't even fit his endoskeleton anymore. You said it yourself, they're unsafe!"

"Extra parts just in case. You never know! Please, I promise nothing will happen ever again under my watchful eye. We'll even hire night guards, and all the old employees! Just tell me who you think would make good employees, and I'll hire them!"

"Well, I _do_ have one person in mind…" The owner remembered his loyal employee who had just recently lost his job due to the place shutting down, AND his son. "I assume you know who I'm talking about…"

"Yes, I do. I will call him and ask him. The new building may take a long time to be built, you know. But it will be worth it I promise you." The new owner of Freddy Fazbear's pizza smiled as he walked out of the restaurant, leaving the previous owner wondering what he had just done.

Laying on the couch with a loose grip on a half a bottle of scotch, the man who had just lost his son was passed out. He had locked his thirteen year old in his room as revenge for killing his son. But it didn't feel like enough. Hatred and grief still plagued his heart and brain. Or maybe it was the alcohol. Both made him incapable to be ready for what came next. His flip phone vibrated on the coffee table next to him. On the third ring, the man slowly grabbed the phone and answered. "H-hello?"

"Hello, it's me, your old manager. Well, now I'm the new owner of Freddy's, but whatever! I just got you a job! I'm willing to pay you way more than the old owner, and you'll have a high position! You'd be the one who trains employees just like before, but better!"

The man was still wearing his purple uniform. He hadn't showered, or taken it off in a week. Slurring his words he spoke, "W- Why would I wanna work at the place I lost my son in? The job's not happenin'. I won't does it. For no moneys ever."

The owner laughed. "You're drunk as a sailor at the moment, eh? You'll come to your senses sooner or later. Sober up! It'll be great, just you see. Anyway, I'll send your paychecks weekly even if you're not working. But once the building process is finished, I'm putting you to work."

"Work?" he asked. But the man already hung up. He sighed and looked at the alcohol in his hand. He chucked it at the wall and cursed on his life.

He got up and opened the door to his thirteen year old's room. "Go get food." The boy looked up at his drunken father in fear. Cautiously, he stepped out of his room and went to go eat food. His dad hadn't let him eat in three days. He was hungry. The man went back to the couch and slept his drunkenness away.

Back at his new building, the new owner was talking to the murderer. "You really cut it close! You are facing charges right now! Good thing they had no real evidence, or else they never would have let you come back."

The man who killed the two kids stared at the new concrete building. "Yeah… I know. I'm not in jail now, that's good right? I can have my job back?"  
The new owner sighed. "Of course not. I think you'd better stay away from this building… My animatronics are being set with a criminal data base, which means if they see you, they will alert the cops and I if you're on my property."

The killer stared wide eyed at the owner, and the owner quickly added, "Yeah that's right. It's my business now, and you're services worked, so I don't need you anymore."

And just like that, the criminal had no business there.

The Puppet's spirit stared angrily at the new building. There should never be a new restaurant. Never again did the Puppet want tragedy to be brought to the poor kids. Thomas was still holding the Puppet's hand. When Thomas let go it startled the Puppet's spirit. He gazed over at the now transparent boy. "What's wrong child?"

"I wanna go home… I don't like it here! Please just let me go home..." The tears were still permanently on his face, just like the mask was permanent on the Puppet's spirit's face.

The spirit gently ruffled the boy's hair. "I know. I did too, once. But something held me back. We have unfinished business, you and I. The man in the purple needs to be stopped. In fact, all the men in purple are bad. Anyone working under the new owner."

"Even… My father?" The boy asked the spirit.

"Yes, he too has been corrupted. They will all have to be stopped."

"You're getting revenge on the bad men?"

The spirit thought for a moment before replying, "Revenge isn't the right word. I'd like to think I'm _avenging_. Avenging you, me, and especially your friends. And I know exactly how to do it. We just need to rest until the new restaurant is done."

Thomas nodded in understanding, and then took the spirit's hand again.

And just like that, three years later, the new restaurant had been finished. But the story had only just begun.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	7. Chapter Seven: The First Day

It was an early summer in 1987. The New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was just about to open for the first time in three years, and everything was going smoothly. At that time the owner/CEO of the establishment was hiring employees. He had everyone he needed, and was ready for the first day of his new building. Parents and kids alike were standing lined up at the front doors, ready to enter. The CEO thought to himself, _I don't know why I was so worried. Everyone is exited, and no one even remembers what happened…_

He was wrong. Someone did.

Inside, the Puppet sat in his box. He wasn't excited about the grand opening, but he wanted to make the children happy. He was stuck in his own paradox, and he wanted out; Out of the box, out of this building, out of the mask that he was trapped inside. But he still couldn't be free. He was like a balloon tied to an anchor. Thomas's spirit was... elsewhere. But he was still there. Very soon, the Puppet found that Thomas was too young, and his desire for revenge wasn't as strong as the Puppet's. But would this stop the Puppet's plan? Not in the least.

The day went on well, as the new restaurant was packed full. That night, they didn't have a security guard for the nighttime hours, so they let their top trainer of employees make sure the environment was safe before they started hiring. With every ounce of his being, he did not want to work this shift. He was still upset about his son greatly, and coming to this restaurant made it even worse. His memories were still sharp and vivid in his head, almost as if it had happened yesterday. But he needed to make money and this job was all he had.

The man, who would soon operate his job by phone, swiveled in his chair. He was anxious. He hated it here. And the more he sat in the chair, the more the hate would stir. Checking the security cameras, he realized that the Puppet had stood up in his box. That wasn't right. He wasn't supposed to do that. Quickly the man pulled up another screen, one that would close the box and play a melody when he cranked it. He wound it up all the way and checked the other cameras, before going back to the Puppet's camera feed. Nothing had moved, and the Puppet was back in his box. Sighing, he sat back with a deep frown on his face.

Suddenly he heard something move. He looked around but didn't see a thing. He flashed his flashlight into the hallway and didn't see anything, but then he checked the right air vent. Inside was toy Bonnie, smiling at him. The soon-to-be phone operator jumped a little, but then realized he had to act quickly. Maybe they thought he was an endoskeleton without a suit, or maybe they even thought _he_ was the murderer. _He wouldn't if I looked like one of them,_ the man thought to himself. In the drawer of his desk, a spare Freddy head was sitting upright. Most likely in the event that toy Freddy himself lost his head. So he put it on to see if it would work. Toy Bonnie exited the vent, and stared into the man's eyes. But just as fast as he had come in, he left.

Taking off the mask, the man stared out into the dark hallway. Something was wrong with the animatronics. Quickly the man started a routine: take notes for the future employees, wind the music box, check the hallways and vents, wind the music box, and repeating. Once it was 6am, the chimes in the other room rang, and the fake sound of kids cheering echoed through the halls. It was a signal to the animatronics that the kids would arrive in an hour, and the employees would be there any minute. As soon as the man walked towards the exit, the CEO entered.

"Hello, my best worker of the night! How are you this lovely morning?" He said excitedly.

"Something is wrong with the animatronics. They have been acting very strange… I don't know what it is. They got up in the middle of the night, and just started to crawl around! It scared me half to death… But they go away when I put this mask on." He held up the mask.

The owner grabbed it and tried it on. Voice muffled, he said, "This will work. Just tell employees to do whatever it is that you were doing and they'll be just fine." He took off the mask and handed it back to the trainer.

"Ok… But do you know why this is happening? I mean… The Puppet got up on his own. No strings attached! And Bonnie crawled through my vent just to get into my office, and then just stared at me!"

"Hm. Well, they do follow any sound they hear for maximum entertainment purposes. Maybe they weren't given a proper night mode! They could be just following they sound they hear coming from you. And the reason Bonnie was staring at you was probably because he thought you were just an endoskeleton. Those aren't allowed to be turned on without a suit, you know. They're programed with all the rules. Good thinking with the head. They probably thought you had your suit on."

The man who worked the nightshift scratched his head. "Ok. I'll go with that. I'm going to work the day shift now though. The night gives me the creeps… I don't feel like sitting in that chair for six hours again."

"It's a deal! It was only one night! I'll find a new night guard, and you can work the day shift as long as you teach employees what they need to know. Win, win for both sides! And I know you just worked the night shift, but… I'd like you to also work the morning shift today. I'll give you a three hour break, but then it's back to work, ok? I promise this will only get better." The CEO bargained. He agreed. Anything to get out of the uncomfortable situation he had last night. He swore he felt the air temperature drop when the Puppet stood up in his box… Or perhaps he had only imagined it.

Just as all of the kids entered at day two of the job, the sun had only just risen. The restaurant was a popular place. The trainer of employees stood next to toy Foxy and made sure the kids didn't get too close to her. He made sure no one would touch her, as yesterday kids would climb all over her. She had a big jaw that could injure a kid if he or she came too close. This made him remember what happened at the old restaurant…

A small boy tugged on the pant sleeve of the man dressed in purple. "Excuse me mister, but what are you doing?"

The man looked at his hands. One was clenched and the other gripped toy Foxy's arm with extreme force. He let go and glanced down at the little boy. He looked exactly like his lost son, only smaller. The man in purple felt angry hot tears swell up. "It was…" He cleared his throat and then wiped his eyes. "Nothing. Just please be careful around the animatronics. Especially Freddy, don't touch Freddy."

The little boy nodded his head and ran back to his friends. The man couldn't help but feel upset when seeing all of those kids playing and having fun. They took their good times for granted. _They have what my son never will experience ever again._ This is when the man realized that this week would be torture to him. Or maybe it would be torture for the kids.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	8. Chapter Eight: A Turn for the Worst

"I quit! I don't care how much you're paying me, this is outrageous! I'm working the day shift." A young man, who went by the name of Chris, stormed out of the office he had worked in for the past week.

The purple suited man chased after his fellow employee. "Wait, what happened? You can't leave; you're all we have for the night shift!"

Chris spun around and shouted, "The conditions are terrible! It's like the animatronics are trying to kill me! I've had it with this place!"

"Fine. But what's so bad about the night shift?" But it was too late. He had already left.

The phone guy sat on the curb outside the restaurant, and exhaled. This would be an impossible task; Nobody would ever work here for more than a week. Just then, a young man named Jeremy Fitzgerald entered the building in search of a job. The man spotted him looking around for an employer to talk to. He walked right up to him and asked, "Are you here for the job?"

Jeremy was startled, but answered, "Uh, yeah… Are you hiring? I mean, I know you are but… Would you hire me? I saw it in the newspaper and I-"

"Of course! You start the day after tomorrow at 12am, and you're done at 6am. Got it?"  
"Oh, uh, yeah, but… Didn't you want to ask me any questions first? Or maybe give me some instructions, or-"

"Um, no, that won't be necessary. You seem like a fine young man. All directions will be provided over the phone. How old are you?"

"Seventeen. To be honest, I signed up here because I knew somebody… My friend's little brother died at one of the old restaurants… Ever since then, I've felt like it was my entire fault for it, so I came here to get closure."

The smile that was on the phone guy's face vanished temporarily, then he remembered his manners. "Oh, yes, of course… Yeah, you're hired. Just be here on time, ok? And when I call, don't pick it up, I'll just leave a message for you."

"Got it. Thank you, sir." The teen left holding the trademark purple uniform in his arms.

Phone guy felt a sinking feeling in his chest. He remembered that boy. He was the one wearing the Freddy mask. Jeremy was the one who came to him to get help when his son had been fatally injured. That still didn't excuse Jeremy for watching as his child suffered. Something inside him yearned for revenge. And that's when he saw something that completely pushed him over the edge.

In Kid's Cove, four kids were ripping pieces off of Foxy. This was the third time this week! Phone guy was tired of putting Foxy back together. She only had her head and feet, as they had pulled apart the rest of her pieces. They were wearing the other pieces. It wouldn't have been so bad if he didn't see one of the kids holding her hook in his hand. The kid was pointing at another kid; the one he talked to the other day. The one who reminded him of his son.

"We took her apart. You said we'd get in trouble for it. But nothing happened like always. They'll just put her back together. What are you going to do about this hook in your face huh? _Are you going to tattle on me?"_

Phone guy ripped the hook out of the boy's hand and threw it behind him. Furious, the man yelled, "What do you think you're doing? Bullying is ok to you? _What if he had died?_ "

The bully stepped back in fear. In a small voice he answered, "I don't know…"

Taking a deep breath, the man in purple turned around to walk away. But then he heard the bully telling his victim, "Yeah, you're lucky I didn't hurt you. It wouldn't matter though; no one would really care if you died."

That made something click in the phone man's eyes. He no longer felt like himself. Hate wanted to control him; it did. Greif and emotional pain clouded his judgement and he no longer cared about the consequences of the choices he were about to make. _How could I get rid of these evil kids once and for all…?_ Then he remembered what happened at the previous restaurant. The killer used a suit. Phone guy knew where a suit was being kept. It was in a secret spare part room. Only he and the owner knew this information.

He opened the rusty door hidden from all employees, animatronics, and guests. Inside sat two animatronics. One was a suit from the previous restaurant, and one was an animatronic that was being made with all the same technologies as the new ones, but looked similar to the old restaurant's spring lock suits. The first old one was a spring Bonnie suit that had a small bit of mildew growing on it. It had five fingers and a purple bowtie, and small eyelashes. The other was a dirty brown/gold bear suit. It's ear was missing, there were wires poking out of the costume, and it still had an endoskeleton on the inside. They were going to make him look similar to Fredbear, but with a black bowtie and hat like Freddy. Once the incident with Fredbear happened, they scrapped him completely. Though, he was still here. He put on one of them and left the dark room.

It felt warm on the inside, and the smell was disgusting. It smelt like mold, and rot. Suddenly his hands couldn't stop shaking. _What am I doing?_ He thought to himself. He almost turned around and quit, but then he noticed the bullies again. He slowly walked towards them. When he arrived the kids starred at him. The main bully stepped forwards and asked, "Whoa, what kind of animatronic is this?"

"I'm Goldie! Heh heh…" The purple guy/ phone guy answered in a shaky, fake voice. "I have a very special surprise for you guys! The special prize is only for the special children though. Who's with me?"

They all glanced at each other before nodding with a yes. Deep inside his heart dipped. His brain asked why he was doing this. _For Thomas_. Little did he know, Thomas was watching. He led them to the Parts/Service room, opened the door and let them inside. They entered swiftly, and before they realized there wasn't a special prize in this room, the purple man shut the door and locked it. A little girl asked, "Goldie? Where's the prize?"

The man reached up and removed his golden head. It revealed a man with a crazed look on his face, and tears streaked down his cheeks. He gave a warbled grin, and on that day the kids could have sworn that his eyes became so dark that no light could ever enter them. The children all gasped, screamed, and tried to run away. But the door was locked, and it was made of thick metal that no one could hear through.

The phone guy laughed and asked, "Do you want to play a game?"

 _ **To be continued…**_


	9. Chapter Nine: Ruined

With a large smile on his face, the purple guy sat in his swivel chair in the office, and propped his legs up on the metal desk. All he had to do was wait for 10pm to come that night. Then the parties would be over, the guests would be gone, and he could get to his revenge sooner. Many parents had come and asked if he knew where their kids were. Of course he didn't tell them where they were. He told them that the kids had wandered out of the building.

Once ten o' clock came, he made his move. Before going to the kids, the man hacked into the new animatronics Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica, Foxy, and the Balloon Boy, and shut them off. This had never been done before, but the man was able to do it. He had tried to shut off the Puppet, but the Puppet continued to remain operating. This scared him, but he knew the Puppet was made before the new technology, so he couldn't call the police. He decided to forget about it. It was time to make his way to the children.

Opening the door to the Parts/Service room, he walked in. One girl was asleep in the dark corner of the room, with tears dried and another was pacing the floor. One girl was crying out loud, and another boy attacked the purple man. Easily the man grabbed him and threw him to the floor. The rest of the kids screamed and cowered against the far wall.

The purple suited man grinned and stated, "We are playing a game of hide-and-seek. You will not win the game. We are ready to play, but you will not win. Here are the rules: no teamwork, no escaping, and no resisting. If you do these things the game is over. If I find you before 6am, the game is over. What does a game over result in?" The man's grin washed away. "You do not want to find out." A dark silence hung over their heads as he sent them on their way to play this sick version of hide and seek.

The eldest of the boys, the group leader, sprinted down the hallways, and down towards the Kids Cove. He wanted to defend himself, and he knew a place he could get a weapon; Foxy's hook. He rounded the corner, and arrived at Kid's Cove. There stood a pink and white Foxy. They had fixed her. The boy walked towards her, but as soon as he took one step the fox walked towards him. This startled him. _Weren't the animatronics shut off at night?_ The animatronic leaned over the kid and asked, "Is it PARTY TIME?"

Before he could answer, the purple man exclaimed, "I told you not to get caught. It looks like a game over for you young boy."

The Foxy animatronic stood straight up immediately. The fox looked into the man's insane dark eyes and a metallic voice stated, "Threat detected. Reporting to authorities if you do not leave the premises."

The man looked surprised to see her operating. _How?_ What he didn't realize is that there was another out for revenge as well: the Puppet. Out of his belt, the man retrieved a small ax. The boy in front of him cowered, but it was too late. The man killed him by hitting him with the butt of the ax handle.

Foxy's eyes became red and the voice warned, "Violent act witnessed. Dialing authorities in thirty seconds."

The man attacked the animatronic, knocking a blow into the torso. He swung at the fox multiple times, damaging the voice box and the main parts of the animatronic as well. The fox dialed the 911 number. But when they answered to it, all that came out on the receiver was garbled radio static. No one came to rescue the children.

Phone guy reached behind the animatronic and shut it off before it could do anymore damage, then he moved on. He did in fact, have three more children to find.

One of the girls ran down the main hallway towards the show stage. She decided she was going to hide in the dark behind the animatronics. Hopping onto the stage she noticed a sign of rules. One of them said, " _Don't touch Freddy"._ She wondered what had happened in the past that had caused that rule to be made. Crouching behind Freddy, she saw the purple man walk in the direction of the leader of the group. She hoped that he wouldn't get caught. Slinking down, she crossed her legs and sighed. How would she last 6+ hours? Then, something caught her eye. A small Freddy plushy laid face down on the ground next to the stage.

Quickly the girl leaned over the edge to grab it. It felt soft in her hands, but it was definitely cheaply made. Sewn on the back was a pun. It read, " _What do you call a bear without teeth? A gummy bear!_ " This made the little girl giggle. Out of all her friends, she was the only one that could read.

"I didn't know you could read. Yes, those puns are pretty comical aren't they? We hand make those you know."

The girl spun around, and standing in front of her was the evil man towering over her. She whimpered and tried to crawl away from him. He grabbed the back of her hair and threw her to the ground as she screamed. Once she hit the ground, she was suddenly silent. The man laughed and stood over her still body. "Quiet already? You were giggling only thirty seconds ago."

Without looking back, the man went to go find the other two children.

Another girl was hiding in the Game Area. She shivered at the sight of the Balloon Boy. He didn't look as cute as the other animatronics. He had no endoskeleton, and he was human, and the thought of an animatronic human patrolling the restaurant made her have chills. She decided to leave the area in search of her friends. Maybe she could hide with them!

Leaving the Game Area, the girl rounded the corner and headed towards Kid's Cove. She stopped abruptly right as she saw her friend lying pale and bloody next to the broken Foxy. Quickly, she turned around and ran towards the Prize Corner. It was too late though, because the man had grabbed the back of her collar and stabbed her. Her mouth dangled open and in a few seconds her eyes rolled back and she went limp in his arms. The man felt blood seep through his purple security coat.

This time was different for him though. Holding her, he remembered how he held his son like this just three years ago. He remembered the heart break and the suffering he felt. This made him set the girl down, and drop to his knees. The man cried and felt the tears wash away the splatters of blood that stained his face. With a large amount of grief sinking his words, the man loudly asked himself, "What have I done?"

Behind him he heard scuffing. He turned around, and behind him was the last child. The child had a look of fear on his face. He had been caught. The man stood up and wiped his face, making blood smear. The boy ran. The man set the little girl up against the Puppet's present box. The purple guy realized that the Puppet was gone.

Hurriedly, the man sprinted down the halls in search of the boy or the Puppet. He walked into one of the party rooms in search of the boy. Turning on his flashlight, the man shined the light around the room. He walked over to shine the light under one of the whit clothed tables, when a metal object hit the murderer in the face. He let out a scream of pain as he dropped the flashlight. The man, being temporarily blinded, swung aimlessly into the darkness in hopes of hitting the kid. His fist had made contact with the face of the boy, but the boy didn't die. He ran away bleeding. The purple man, also feeling blood dripping down the side of his forehead, picked up the flashlight and continued his search. It didn't take long, because the boy was crouched over in a pool of blood, breathing heavily. The man ended the boy's life with one hit.

The man paused and then collapsed on the floor. He was stuck in a paradox. Half of him wanted to feel glad that he had murdered those kids, and the other half made him feel sick to his stomach. He was already sick in the head. More than ever he felt empty, and he was wrong when he thought that he'd feel whole again once he'd gotten revenge. Instead it made him feel even emptier.

A voice came from the main hallway. "Daddy?"

The voice was sweet and familiar. It sounded almost exact to that of Thomas's, only more distorted. The man got up and walked slowly towards the sound of the voice. At the end of the hallway on the other side of the doorway that led to the main hall, he saw a golden Freddy suit slumped up against the wall. He stopped. _How in the world did that get there?_ He stepped closer to it, but as soon as he got too close, it vanished slowly until it was gone completely. The man was confused and afraid.

"I've been watching you." Thomas's distorted voice echoed through the hall. The man looked to the right where the voice had come from. Lying hunched against the wall was Thomas's dead body.

A cold chill ran down the man's spine and through all his bones. The dead body was clean and Thomas's body looked peaceful, almost as if he were sleeping. The purple guy tried pick up his son as tears trickled down his face, but just like the golden suit, the boy vanished when he got too close.

"Tommy? You're here?" The man's voice wavered.

"It's me."

The man's tears came faster now, and again, he tried to wipe them, but whatever had corrupted his mind, wouldn't let the tears stop. The weight of four dead children was on his hands. "But how-"

"You have been very bad." Thomas's spirit stated in a monotone voice.

"I know, I know, I was just… I'm upset about you and I just can't… I feel like something's controlling me… I feel like…" He hesitated. "I feel like a puppet."

"What is controlling you is anger, hatred, revenge. Let it grab a hold of you. Let it control every part of your being, and let it destroy you from the inside. Then you may join me where I am."

"Where are you? Wait. That doesn't matter Thomas, you don't sound like you!" The purple man shouted into the empty heavy air. Nothing and no one replied. The man went home and cleaned up. He needed his rest to think up an alibi, and a lie about what had happened to the four children.

That night, the Puppet had turned Freddy back on. He had tried to get Freddy to follow him, and try to stop the killer. It was too late. The Puppet mournfully went back to his box. A child was against it. This made the Puppet angry. He hoped the man wouldn't be able to sleep knowing the terrible things he'd done. The man didn't sleep.

He was ruined.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	10. Chapter Ten: Jeremy

The music box unwound, and the Puppet was freed from his box, as the purple man had left him with the weight of all the dead children. In his nonexistent mind, he plotted revenge. _How?_ Then he realized he had more power than he'd ever thought before. Possessing the Puppet suit felt natural. It made him feel at home. He belonged in it. No matter how much more powerful the other animatronics could potentially be, he would always want to stay the Puppet, because the spirit wanted to show an unknown force that he, a lonely puppet, could become the puppeteer. So he did just that.

Strings were attached to the roof that connected to him, and they were what led his mechanics on the inside to wherever he wanted to go. He commanded the strings take him to Foxy, and they did. The broken heap was on the ground, as still as stone. He opened a part of the fox's metal head. Inside were Artificial Intelligence maintenance controls. The Puppet didn't know if his plan would work, so he tested level three. Immediately the animatronic started spewing garbled radio calls, and got up from her spot. Realizing someone had turned her on, she stared at the Puppet. He closed her panel and then went and set the AI levels of the other animatronics to three. They seemed smarter, and more aware. Mangle realized she could climb on the roof. The rest found easier ways to get to noise. The Puppet believed now more than ever that his revenge was just in reach.

He arrived back at his box, where he had kept the dead children in a deep corner of it. It was an extra compartment where the mechanics were, and he kept the children in there for now, piled in like sardines. It would have to do. But he heard the children's voices. They were calling to him, all their spirits were lost and lonely and confused. Just like Thomas was before. The Puppet promised them happiness, but in return they must give him patience. So they waited. The Puppet's spirit did too.

* * *

Unlocking the doors to the restaurant, the owner whistled the Toreadors March; a song Freddy Fazbear played while giving cake to children. As soon as he entered the building, he knew something was wrong. The pizzeria smelt like blood, sweat, and mucus, a smell he knew all too well. With an idea of what happened already in his head, he slowly walked into the building, afraid to find what was next. In the show area he stopped. Freddy was kneeling down, and staring at a pool of blood on the ground in front of Bonnie, who was sitting on the edge of the stage. This scared the CEO of the establishment, because it was such human-like things to do for animatronics. But he knew something had happened when he saw the blood, and this made him most afraid

The owner had so many questions. _Why were Bonnie and Freddy behaving in such a human-like way? What exactly had happened last night?_

The purple man walked in with dark bags under his eyes. He saw the pools of blood and his heart stopped. Where did the bodies go? Part of him was relieved, and the other part of him feared for where they actually were. The man knew he had to act for his boss, so he gasped. "Oh my god… What happened?"

The CEO flipped around and asked, "Where were you last night?"

Thinking quickly the purple man replied, "I went home to help my son with a science project. It wasn't my duty to guard last night, was it?"

He thought about that for a while before answering, "No, I suppose not. But the one night we DON'T have a night guard, and there's already an accident. I'm going to check all the security feeds, and all the databases in the animatronics. You sure you weren't here to witness any of this, whatever it is?"

The liar shook his head and replied, "No sir."

All of the data was checked. On the security cameras, there was only loud static. On the animatronic databases and video feeds, there was nothing. It was black from 10pm on. No evidence could be found. Although there was one thing that could make a good piece of evidence, because the call history was a different story. Twenty calls had been stored from concerned parents who left messages. And at the bottom of the list of call history, one call had been made from Foxy to 911, but it seemed like it didn't go through.

Checking on the pink and white fox, the CEO made his way to Kid's Cove. He noticed more pools of blood. He covered his mouth as he noticed a broken heap of parts far worse than he could have imagined. What could have happened?

"We employees decided not to put her back together again. We always have to keep putting her back together again after every shift. Heck, the other employees are even calling it the 'Mangle' now. It's sort of become a take apart, put back together attraction. Maybe she still functions! Check her feeds." The purple man lied.

It was no use. The maintenance panel was gone, and all that was left was the slithery endoskeleton, and small scattered portions left of what used to be Foxy. Sorely, the man told him, "I can't."

They stood there together staring at toy Foxy. Angered, the man kicked Foxy's head. One of the eyes fell out and rolled across the floor. The purple man hesitated before asking, "Is there anything I can do now?"

The CEO sighed and replied, his voice on edge. "Yes, there is. Mop up the floors. If the blood doesn't come out, bleach it. If that doesn't get it out, I want the whole damn floors to be replaced! As for all those angry parents, well, let's not file a missing child report until the floors have been properly handled. Got it?"  
"Yes, sir."

The blood had to be bleached, and the Puppet's box was wound, and painted over. The children were allowed back in tomorrow at 7am. But for now, they had to make sure everything was in the proper works. The manager exhaled deeply then told his employee to wait for the new night guard to arrive. Another incident like this could not happen again. The man left soon after the CEO, ignoring his instruction.

That night at 11:50PM, Jeremy Fitzgerald arrived in his purple uniform, ready to work.

On the front double doors was a taped note that read:

 _ **To Jeremy Fitzgerald.**_

 _ **Thank you for reading this note. If you have received this, chances are you've made the very poor career choice of working as a night guard here. The uniform I have given you has a pocket on the front. In it is a small key. This key is an extra key to the building. I will call you every night at 12am. Do not pick up the phone. I will leave a message for you.**_

 _ **The animatronics are acting strange…**_

 _ **Good luck.**_

Jeremy wasn't in the least concerned about the note. He believed it was most likely a prank they did to all new employees. He entered the building, but it was a creepy experience. A cold chill was in the air, he swore he heard voices, and the animatronics were on. They just stared…. He arrived at the office and sat in the swivel chair. Five minutes later, the phone rang. A message was being left. "Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Carefully taking in every piece of information, Jeremy nervously jotted down what he had to do on notebook paper. He soon realized that maybe the job wasn't going to be as easy as he originally thought. Just like the recorded message advised him to do, he checked the security cameras, and the vents and hallway. Only once did he have to put on the mask, and that was when the new Bonnie was in the vent. The animatronics were ok that night, and for a while it was actually easy for him. But he would find out in later nights that something about this restaurant was not what it seemed.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Bite

The clock turned to 6am, and the usual chime sounded. Jeremy took off his mask and wiped his brow. The withered animatronics also had been fixed to higher AI levels as the Puppet grew angrier and angrier each night. Jeremy had successfully wound the box each night. Sometimes Jeremy would notice the shadow of some type of Bonnie appear in the corner, and other times a shadowy purple Freddy showed in the Parts/Service room. He'd stare at them, and he'd look back at his monitors and they'd freeze his monitors. That caused him a lot of trouble, but it did not stop him from making it through six nights. He knew he'd make it. He was strong willed, and his mind was sharp, although sheepish thoughts ran through his head throughout his shift. What Jeremy didn't know, was that the shadow figures were just ghostly forms of the two children from the other restaurant; Thomas's friends that were murdered. Once they showed up, and the purple man had gotten further and further down the road of his plans, Thomas appeared to scare away the night guard. But this was it. He had successfully warded off danger all week.

This did not mean everything went back to normal.

The animatronics were behaving extraordinarily strange, and ill tempered. They were okay around children, but with adults they would only stare, as if they believed adults were the source of all evil. Still, even as the animatronics became more and more strange, the owner kept the business running.

Jeremy Fitzgerald walked through the doors to his morning shift, gladly accepting this rather than another night with the animatronics on "night mode". He walked with more bounce in his step, for he thought the day shift was much safer. The phone guy shook Jeremy's hand slowly, with a fake smile on his face.

"Congratulations, friend. You've made it far," the phone guy forced through his grin. He handed Jeremy his pay check. "Welcome to the family."

Jeremy noticed the edge in the man's voice. "Are you alright, sir?"

"Yes, I'm just stressed from all that has happened this week. We may have to shut the restaurant down, due to the incident..." The man in purple trailed off. Something clicked inside. He realized what has been happening with the animatronics; the strange hatred towards uniformed purple, the humanlike qualities… The AI had been changed. But who had done this? The man couldn't quite wrap his head around it. But he knew now that he wanted revenge once and for all, and he was going to get it. "All is well. Anyhow, all you have to do now is guard a birthday party! Easy enough right? Let me just turn the Mangle to 'birthday mode', and we can all get on with it."

The man walked over to Foxy opened her panel. She squirmed under his foot that was strategically placed on her metal neck. He turned her AI level all the way up, as far as it would go. She stopped moving, and a robotic voice that was not Foxy's repeated, "rebooting" over and over again. Quickly the man ran back to Jeremy and the kids at the party.

"Hey kids! Who's the birthday boy or girl here?"

A small child with blond hair raised her hand. A name tag on her shirt revealed her name was Ava. "Happy birthday Ava!" He then yelled, "Let's celebrate!" and then speed walked out the party room.

Those key words signaled the Mangle and the rest of the animatronics to come to the party room. Ava jumped up and down with joy as she saw the animatronics. First Freddy entered then Chica, Bonnie, and finally, the Mangle. The kids in the room screamed with joy as they started to sing their songs.

The Mangle had no song to sing, as her attention was solely fixed on Jeremy, who wore the same purple uniform all security guards did. With great speed, the Mangle crawled to the top of the roof. The kids stopped singing along to Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. They stepped back in fear. Jeremy motioned for the kids to exit, warning them of the Mangle, but he didn't finish his sentence, because right then and there, the Mangle swung down and bit Jeremy's forehead. Blood poured down the mangles now-broken jaw, as kids and parents screamed and ran. The Mangle's speakers gave away garbled radio static, and dial tones. One parent called 911 on the way out of the building.

The purple man smiled to himself and then put on a fake worried look, motioning people to evacuate. The police and ambulance arrived. Police technicians held the Mangle and shut her down, as the medics took Jeremy on a stretcher to the ER. No sooner after the building was evacuated, police tape was rolled around the premises, and heavy locks were placed on the building.

The owner arrived at the building, to talk to the police, so they could explain what happened. "Sir, we must shut down this establishment immediately. When you have four missing person's charges, and a severely injured employee, it usually results in law suits, thus the ending this business. This has been deemed an unsafe place for children, and even if it were safe, too many law suits have been filed. I'm sorry sir."

"But my animatronics, and my equipment! What about them? I need someone on guard here to protect the millions put into this franchise!"

The authority figure in front of him thought for a second before replying, "We have no extra men do guard a stupid pizza restaurant. Unless you have a security guard with a clean background, or not in the hospital you'd like to put up to the task, I cannot let that happen."

The owner sighed and pointed to a man leaning against the building. "That man has been loyal since day one. Fritz Smith, employee trainer extraordinaire. Check his background; it's clean as far as I know."

The phone guy dressed in purple smirked and walked over to the men. "Anything I can assist you gentlemen in?"

"Ready for the night shift Fritzy?" The owner slapped the man on the back as the police walked back to his car to check the purple man's records. He would find nothing, as he had not been caught with murder so far.

The phone guy smiled and replied, "One last night isn't that big of a deal is it?"

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
